


Coffee talk

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fiction, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Just a little slice of life with Monica, Fox and Alex meeting for coffee.





	Coffee talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Coffee talk

### Coffee talk

#### by laurel

  


Notes: part of the foursome universe: A Christmas wish, a new love, that's what friends are for, Popsicle toes, twister, tangled up in blue, the list, the jazz singer, debut, meet the neighbors, war games, the art of seduction, summer's end, what are you doing New year's eve?, ruminations, in dreams; one martini, two martini, three martini, floor; the dinner party, fleeting moments, garage sale, feels like home, a family Christmas. 

Set inside a real hip coffee shop I know. 

Archive: Okay to WWOMB, DitB, fullhouse slash, anyone else just ask first. 

The cold air was crisp, like fresh laundry whipping on taut clothes lines. When Alex opened his mouth to breathe the chill into his lungs he could taste the minute ice crystals in the sleet. 

Alex and Fox trudged into the smoky caf, their boots thumping on the floor. The atmosphere, though dark and smoke-filled (smokers were one of the last groups you could openly discriminate against and had both men wondering why they were meeting in such a place) was conducive to brain-storming. 

The place was small, about a dozen tables seating solitary coffee drinkers or a close and thin couple cramped together and slightly larger tables set for a close group of four. The only illumination was feeble sunlight filtered through gray clouds and streaked windows, lava lamps (which must have been dead since the blobs didn't move around anymore) and a small overhead lamp at the counter plus the tea light candles that flickered on the tables. 

There was a chess table set up in one corner with two intense players hunched over it. In the far right was a small, lit space with two big comfy, slouchy chairs and a small sofa. 

The clientele was a mixed bag, from older men in trucker caps stopping for a cup of the best coffee to be had outside of yuppy-populated coffee chains, pretentious arty types with goatees accompanied by goth girlfriends to starving artists (or were they just anorexic?) and struggling writers with boring, mind-numbing day jobs. 

They chose a larger table and ordered-green tea and sugar cookies for Monica, coffee and apple pie for Fox and peach tea and chocolate chip cookies for Alex. 

There was a mournful, folk country CD playing. The coffee shop had the strangest most eclectic selection of music they'd ever heard. The bands had obscure names and the odd mix of American folk, Celtic, world music and electronica was much stranger than anything Fox had contributed to their collection at home. 

Alex picked up the menu to study while they waited for their order. "Absinthe makes the heart grow fonder," he proclaimed. The place served the genuine article (without the hallucinations). Fox patted his arm at the silly word play and grinned. 

A new exhibit of local art covered the walls. Most of it was abstract but there were a few landscapes and portraits. Some of it was quite good, good enough to be in a local gallery and some of it was cheesier than a velvet Elvis painting. 

Alex spit out his tea when the singer started to yodel. Monica laughed, covering her face with one hand when she snorted. Fox chuckled at both of them and wiped up the puddle of tea nonchalantly. 

Monica took out a notepad and they started discussing the article they wanted to co-write. They covered a lot in one hour, from auras to telekinesis. She ended the meeting with a tarot card reading. 

They all breathed in the clean fresh air when they left the place. They saw Monica to her car before they headed to their own, promising to come over for dinner in a few days which would give them more time to work on the article and spend some quality time with Will. 

As soon as they got home, they took their tobacco-scented clothes off. The smell of smoke brought back bad memories for both of them. 

Fox eyed Alex's erection and smirked. He reached out for Alex, capturing his waist, bringing him closer and moved in for a kiss. 

"Looks like this guy has a mind of his own," he said and grabbed the thick shaft in a friendly, familiar grip. 

He pushed Alex down on the bed and exerted some mind control of his own.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
